


Telescopic Black Space

by BrassicaOracle



Series: Spaceboy in Black Space [2]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Body Horror, Existential Crisis, Gen, Horror, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrassicaOracle/pseuds/BrassicaOracle
Summary: Space Boyfriend left one special hell by entering another.Welcome back to Black Space.
Relationships: Captain Spaceboy/Sweetheart
Series: Spaceboy in Black Space [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Telescopic Black Space

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the continuation of "Black Box in Space", set in a dream cycle previous to the in-game one. A big difference is that Sweetheart hasn’t broken up with Space Boyfriend in Otherworld arc yet. Sweetheart goes to pick him up after Space Boyfriend fight.  
> All the characters after Omori on the list don't play an important role in this fic.

Sweetheart’s castle was a mysterious place. It was a magic construction of a wishmaster, combined with Sweetheart’s inner desires. Located on the top was Sweetheart’s chamber, her most important room. Other than Sweetheart herself, only a few high-ranked maids and her love interests were allowed inside.

The lift door leading to this room slid open, the once quiet chamber was flooded by a pair of laughters. One grandiose and obnoxious, the other natural and almost was almost drowned out. The source of the laughter was a pair of rose-haired couples, Sweetheart and Capt. Spaceb- no, Space Boyfriend.

“OHOHOHOHO! Isn’t that the greatest, most perfect show you have ever seen?” Sweetheart threw herself to the grand canopy bed as she asked. The excitement still hadn’t left her body, she hugged her body pillow tight, giggling nonstop.

They just watched a movie directed by Sweetheart, performed by Sweetheart, filmed for Sweetheart! All the drama depicted her tough life, how she had to cast her worthless childhood friend away, how she had to lead a group a stupid Sprout Moles to do her biddings right… Truly the flawless sensation.

“I must say, it’s quite an… experience, my sweet jelly filled donut,” Space Boyfriend said. His smile was polite as usual, but the forced out kind words were putting a strain on it. Despite this, he was still trying to be the supportive boyfriend to his loved one. “However, I believe there are places that can be changed for the better.”

Sweetheart’s giggles quieted down. “Are you saying that my work is not perfect?”

“Everything has room for improvement.” Space Boyfriend was standing in front of the platform for her bed. He looked away from Sweetheart, remembering his mental note he made while watching the movie. “For example-”

*Wham!* *Thud!*

Space Boyfriend was suddenly laying on the floor. He rolled and screamed in pain, hands gripping on his head. Other than a twinkle of blood, there was no hint of red hue to be found in his hair.

“How dare you say such slanderous words!” Sweetheart stepped over Space Boyfriend’s body. In her hand was her folding mace, fully expanded and stained with fresh blood.

She swung her mace down again, but this time a sudden impact landed on her wrist before her attack could connect. Sweetheart watched the weapon left her grip, flew a few meters away, and knocked over a potted plant.

Sweetheart looked back at Space Boyfriend, who was just putting his high-raised leg down, his face was still covered by his arms. As the captain of Space Pirate, he was no slouch when it came to combat. Her ambush took him by surprise and caused a personality switch, but he was able to regain his composure quickly even without complete knowledge of his situation.

Space Boyfriend rolled to the side and jumped up to his feet. His right hand slid down away from his wound to cover his right eye, and his crimson left eye glared at Sweetheart. “What do you think you are doing, Sweetheart!”

His girlfriend huffed and folded her arms. At least it seemed like she was not going to attack again. “What were we fighting about, may I ask?” His other self could be dumb sometimes, he must have offended her somehow.

“Huph! That was nothing but a pointless quarrel.” Sweetheart seemingly let it slide. _It was not_ , she thought, still not over the fight. A plan for delivering punishment brewed in her head.

She walked to her dining table. “I am thirsty. Do you want some fruit juice too, Spacey darling?” She grabbed some bottles and started making cocktails before Space Boyfriend agreed.

“Sure, one second.” Space Boyfriend took out an eyepatch from his pocket and covered his right eye with it. He was so distracted by himself that he failed to notice that Sweetheart had stirred in some special sugarcubes in his glass.

Sweetheart turned around to see Space Boyfriend adjusting his eyepatch. “What’s up with your eyes anyway, weren’t they fine just a moment ago?” She was always wanting to ask that. This person not only had some wildest mood swing, sometimes he would walk around with one eye covered even though both of his eyes were perfectly fine. _What an oddball. Ahh, why are my boyfriends always like this?_

Space Boyfriend tensed up at the question. _Don’t look though that eye._ He fell silent for a second before picking his confident attitude back up. “Well, you gotta admit that I look cool with it, right?”

“Whatever.” Sweetheart rolled her eyes. “Here’s your fruit juice.”

Space Boyfriend took over the glass and drank it dry in one gulp. The sweetness spreaded out in his mouth and throat, and the alcohol made his whole body relax and drowsy… _No,_ he thought, _I’m not supposed to be drunk with just one glass…!_

The glass fell out of his grip and shattered on the floor. “Swe, Sweetheart,” he sputtered, “You little...” He couldn’t finish that line. The last thing he heard was her ear-piercing laughter.

* * *

Space Boyfriend woke up, he was laying wide on the floor. He looked at the room he was in. _When did my room become so tiny? Huh?_

He scrambled on his feet and got up, this was not his room.

The metal grids on the door was his first hint of his actual whereabouts. He grabbed the door and looked around the dungeon hallways. There was a pink flamingo outside of this room, it looked at Space Boyfriend and spoke its recorded message: “A special hell for you, my dear… Signed, SWH”

_My Sweetheart, she… locked me in the dungeon?_

Space Boyfriend scratched his face. He finally noticed that he was wearing the eyepatch and took it down. Ever since he came back from the Black Hole, his other self would always wear it when he came out. He had his eyes checked, and nothing was wrong according to them. He also tried asking others to ask for him, but it seemed that his other half kept dodging the topic.

In any case, he definitely flipped out after she hit him.

_Oh, my precious Sweetheart, what did I do to you?_ His reflection in the vanity mirror was stained with guilt and became so pathetically unflattering. The books were glued shut and the boxes were filled with uninteresting garbage, stripped him of any entertainment.

He sulked, this place was his special hell, designed to torture him without inflicting physical harm. Sure, he could teleport out of here with no problem, and the Sprout Mole guards were no match for him, but Sweetheart would be so disappointed in him. This thought was stronger than any lock she could get.

_Yes, I deserve every second here._

He pressed the play bottom on the boombox, expecting it to be empty. Instead, “I Want Nothing More” played out of it. Space Boyfriend beamed up, this was the song he made for his Sweetheart! The fact it was played here meant she still loved him! That was why he should stay here until she came back!

“I wanted nothing more than to be with you...” Space Boyfriend hummed with the music as he looked at the plastic starry sky through the taped-shut telescope with his **right** eye.

“Protecting you from everything that'd ever bring you down…” All he could see was blackness, bits of light came though where the tape was the thinnest.

“Late at night as I am walking down the avenue...” Like he was looking through the foggy darkness.

“I think of what transpired between you and I…” The darkness and insanity in his heart was calling him back-

Space Boyfriend put the telescope down in the motion that was too quickly. He was no longer in his special hell, but hell nonetheless.

He sensed motion on his side, he turned his head over with caution. There was a gourd shaped creature with a big pocket dancing along with his singing.

“Uhh… Excuse me?” he asked. The comical dance of the creature made him forget the danger of the situation he was in.

“Dude, your song is so great, I just wanna dance with it!” Big Pocket said. They bust out a funky dance while roughly humming a speed up version of his song. It was kinda hilarious, to be honest. 

“Glad you like it. Um, well, if you can excuse me, I must take my leave.” Space Boyfriend gave him a nod before walking away. Big Pocket hopped and said goodbye to him.

Space Boyfriend walked on the skyway. Over the handrail was a sea of grey clouds churning under it. Huge pinwheels soundlessly spun in place. This place was cold, not the peaceful kind of cold next to Frozen Lake, but a damp, moldy kind of cold. Once again, this place was completely monochromal, leaving him be the only colourful being around.

Somewhere on the skyway he found Pluto laying on the floor, completely wasted away. His once gigantic, muscular limbs were worn down to skin and bones. Bits of rocks and dust crumbled beneath him.

“Oh no… Pluto! How long have you been trapped here?” Space Boyfriend rushed to the rogue plant’s side. He respected Pluto’s wish of not wanting to stay as his yard decoration and let him soar free. Did he unknowingly send Pluto to his doom?

Pluto didn’t say anything, he didn’t look like himself for a long time. Even with Space Boyfriend pulling his arm, he remained stationary. With a heavy heart, he left Pluto behind.

He had to find a way out of here quickly. His old friend’s pathetic state was a grim reminder of the effect this place could have on people.

* * *

Space Boyfriend saw a door hidden behind a pitch black waterfall and went through it. On the other side were more wooden skyways in the middle of nowhere, with even more inky waterfalls coming down from the sky above.

Countless tall and faceless figures were standing around chattering. He walked to one of them. “Excuse me, may I ask If you know of a way out of this place?” _You don’t want to know that_ , a voice inside him answered.

Many Faceless beings flocked near him. “Is that… Capt. Spaceboy?” “No, that’s Space Boyfriend.” “You mean Space Ex-Boyfriend?” “He goes by Space Husband, if I remember correctly.” “Hello, Space Ex-Husband.” They said in monotonous voices. For some reason they seemed to recognize him.

All the names they threw at Space Boyfriend confused him. “What, Ex-Boyf… Ex-Husband? What?” _Oh dear, where is my relationship with Sweetheart going? Dad always said that I’m too good for her, is that really true?_

_Wait, no, this is not the pressing issue!_ Space Boyfriend shook his head, his relationship issue could wait until he was out of here. “Who are you people?” He already had some ideas. The way they spoke was so blend, he couldn’t recognize them right away, but he had heard of those voices!

“Please… Don’t tell me… Are you the children that helped me retrieve my special mixtape when I suffered from love sickness?”

Faceless beings went silent, they shifted at their spot, uncomfortable to the question.

_Impossible… There are so many of them, countless! There were only four children back then!_ “I believe your names are… Omori, Aubrey, Kel, and Hero, correct?”

“It has been a while since someone calls us by these names,” one of the Faceless said. “Omori isn’t with us. He left us with his new friends, and soon those new friends will either be left dead as skeletons or join us here.”

Space Boyfriend felt light headed, he backed off a few steps until his body hit the railing. He sat on it, spending a long time processing the information.

“Did you… Have you all met me before? In my room, where my other self got the better of me again?” he asked. He only met the children once. If multiple groups of them had that first meeting with him, that meant there were more “Capt. Spaceboy” out there. If so, where were they?

“Yes, many of us have met you. Sometimes more than once.”

Space Boyfriend leaned down. He shut his eyes and hugged his head. Painful grunts leaked out of his mouth. Memories were leaking through the boundaries between personalities. He was starting to understand what happened to his other self when he first went through the Black Hole.

_What is the meaning of this? Why does Dreamer create so many of everyone and toss them away?_

He felt like his head was splitting in half. His body was trembling. Cold sweat broke out as he hyperventilated. When the peak of physical pain finally passed, he raised his head and found himself in a moving train.

The lights in the train were dim, but enough for him to look around. While overall dark, this place was no longer in black and white. The interior of this place brought up a nostalgic feeling. Before he was a Space Pirate, back when he was a little girl, he used to ride the trains through the Milky Way. The taste of sugar birds sold on here was the best thing in the universe.

However this ride was not as peaceful as it used to be. Outside of the window was complete darkness, the glitter of light were not shiny stars, but Something deformed. He only had himself as company. There were no other passengers in this cabin.

As though he was calling for it, the cabin door slid open, and in walked a jolly old cowboy with a full white beard. He noticed the Space Pirate and hopped on the seat right next to him.

“Howdy, buckaroo? Ya boys are havin’ quite a journey arn’t ya?” The presence of the old man certainly warmed up the atmosphere. For that, he was grateful.

“Ah, hello. I’m Space Boyfriend. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” “Yeah, right. This journey is the worst.” His words and thoughts were stacked together, creating quite a mess.

“Yeah, I hav’ seen ya boys everywhere these years! Now the journey may be tough, but don’t let it discourage ya! I’d be obliged to help y’all. The name’s Mr. Outback! Ask me anythin’ ya want!” The old folk wasn’t bothered by the unsynced words and casually offered his advice.

“Pardon me, but did you just say that you have seen me elsewhere before?” he asked. “Of course he does, I’m famous,” he jeered himself to mask his anxiety.

“Why, yes! Boy with splited aura! You, the pink-haired one, so filled with compassion. And you, the green-haired one, your aura is burnin’ like fire! Many people are taking a likin’ to ya, that’s why you are everywhere, busy rollin’ around like tumbleweed!” Mr. Outback patted the boy’s head all friendly.

He thought of another question, but had difficulty turning it into words. “So, if I understand it correctively, I am here because S… Someone wants me to be here?” “Dreamer, I’m talking about Dreamer.”

Mr. Outback blew an air whistle. “Hoo-wee! That’s a good one! The one of this world invites you boys in not only ‘cause they admire ya, they see themselves in ya.”

This answer took him by surprise. “Me and Dreamer sharing resemblance? How so?” He dug through his brain and picked the only answer he had noticed. “Hmm… I remember we have the same taste in furniture…”

“Well, ya boys like to keep secrets from each other!” Mr. Outback pointed at him with a finger from each hand. “Same with the kiddo! Their emotions are munchin’ ‘em, so they got ‘em another self to contain all that dark and twisted aura!” His right hand made a patting down gesture. “Got it all tuckered down! But it ain’t mellowin’ down anytime soon!”

“...” Only one of them had spoken. “Yeah, I have seen it. Some messed up shit.”

“You are still holdin’ one of those Keys to the truth.” Mr. Outback gently poked the boy’s chest. “Be sure to return it.”

He put a hand on his chest. The bandage covering where he stabbed himself was slowly peeling off. This time neither of them said anything.

“And that’s all she wrote!” Mr. Outback cheerfully concluded the conversation. The other person could only mutter a faint “Thank you, mister”.

_Dreamer is suffering. He is forcing everything to start over again and again, so he can keep_ _the painful truth from eating him alive_ _. Poor child, he needs someone who understands him, more than_ _anything_ _._

“Welp, my stop is almost there. Kiddo, you two have the potential, I reckon.” Mr. Outback stood up, and pointed at the boy’s right eye. “Your third eye is slowly openin’, you may even join them folks out there one day! Go ahead on the journey! I’m rootin’... and tootin’... for ya!”

All the lights in the train dimmed down, along with his consciousness.

* * *

He was back in the special hell when he woke up. The boombox already finished playing the tape and went silent. So he could hear the footsteps of the guards and wailings of other prisoners outside of this cell.

“NOOOO! PLEASE DON’T! I DON’T WANNA DIE!”

A kid’s screaming came out from the neighboring cell. He jumped up, it was Kel’s voice! Followed by that was Sweetheart’s signature laughter. _I have to protect them!_ Using his power, he teleported through the walls.

Hidden behind the cell walls was Sweetheart’s secret torture chamber. Countless sets of human bones laid and chained in there. There was a pang in his heart when he saw them, the tiny bows on some of them had said enough about their identities.

The children were strapped on the four racks in the deepest part of the chamber. The three colourful ones were struggling and crying. Dreamer closed his eyes, accepting his premature doom. In front of them was his dearest Sweetheart, holding a ritual dagger, ready to end their lives with it.

He pulled out his laser gun and shot the weapon out of Sweetheart’s hand. He did not intend to hurt her when doing so, but the projectiles of this gun somehow changed from energy beams to a tiny ball of tar. Some of it dripped on her hand, causing her to yelp in pain while shaking her hand to cool it.

“What the heck? Who dare to-” Sweetheart was going to yell her lungs out at the intruder, but her face suddenly went pale. She forgot about the children and frantically looked around for an exit.

When she realized that the only exit was behind the intruder’s back, Sweetheart grabbed a shield and forced her way out.

“Sweetheart! Please wait! Ah...” The big metal shield knocked him to the side, and Sweetheart darted out of the torture chamber before he could say anything.

_Well, Sweetheart can wait, the children come first._ He headed to the racks and freed them one by one. None of them were thanking him. Aubrey, Kel, and Hero all crawled to a corner, hugging each other in fear. _Poor children, they must have been so scared and tired._

Dreamer looked at him without any expression. The split one, the one holding the heaviest of the burden…

He kneeled down to Dreamer’s eye level and gently gave him a hug. “Sunny… I’m so, sorry for you...” he said, calling Dreamer’s true name. Aubrey was screaming behind them.

“You are tired… Please… Let me take care of you-”

Dreamer’s knife sank deep into his chest.

He fell over, Dreamer climbed on top of his body and stabbed again. Then those pallid hands reached into his chest and pulled his hEart out.

"Sunny... I'm... sorry..."

* * *

Omori looked at the E key in his hand, 7 keys left…

“Omori… What was that thing? I’m scared...” Aubrey inched close to him, there were tears rolling in the corner of her eyes.

“Yeah, it was trying to eat you! It’s all sticky and gross!” Kel also came near him, followed by Hero.

Omori looked down on the two-headed creature on the ground. Its whole body was made of black clay, with only an eye on the right side, three spidery legs extended out of its body. He decided to call it “Spacei”. Spacei was not alive. Omori had to think of another way to resolve Sweetheart’s issue.

The body dissipated in the air, leaving a small hole on the ground. Omori put his ear next to it and heard a familiar piano melody.

* * *

Capt. Spaceboy was standing alone in his room. He looked at the wall behind him, which also served as a giant window. White fog shrouded outside, he couldn’t even see his backyard planets.

This world would reset soon, and another “Capt. Spaceboy” would take over his place as Headspace habitant.

In his hands was a black box made of strange wood. The lock on it was gone. Inside it were some crumbled music sheets. Spaceboy unfolded them and gave it a quick read. It was for a piano-violin duet. Some kind of waltz, a little hard even for intermediate players.

Spaceboy set the music sheets on his keyboard and played the tune. He was no replacement for the intended piano player, but he hoped that someday Sunny would pick up his part and finish it with her.

**Author's Note:**

> The Black Space entrance at the telescope is real, but only has 1/99 chance to activate. However, the one to the train does not exist in game.  
> The lyrics of "I Want Nothing More" come from "Bug Spray (Reprise)", which shared the same melody.


End file.
